The Program Development Core supports small-scale exploratory research on new and innovative project ideas. These exploratory efforts enable researchers to test the feasibility of larger projects on new topics, and to obtain the preliminary results necessary to mount larger projects. Many independent research grants have evolved from the exploratory work conducted initially through the program development core. The program development core has also served an important role in attracting outstanding senior investigators to become involved in research projects in aging, and in assisting outstanding new investigators in embarking on a research agenda in aging. The program development core operates by providing small "program development awards" to selected investigators to initiate research on innovative topics.